


Feeding the Spider 2

by evenstar8705



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar8705/pseuds/evenstar8705
Summary: More fun with Mirror characters.
Relationships: Mirror Elim Garak/Mirror Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Feeding the Spider 2

Garak approached the Intendant after scrutinizing her from afar. He was observant but her mood could turn with the slightest provocation. He was gambling on it being neutral this morning. Her eyes were a bit unfocused. She might still be half asleep.

“I have been consumed with thoughts of Ziyal lately,” he leaned down and whispered to her. He was her adviser. He whispered in her ear all the time so none were the wiser for it. She sounded tired when she responded.

“Have you?”

“Oh, yes.”

“I expect you in my quarters tonight,” she waved her hand to dismiss him.

“Clearly you need your stimulants, dear Intendant,” he almost forgot to include her title. “I’ll make sure the servants know.”

“Why don’t you just leave?” crankiness crept into her voice.

He curtsied as he made his exit, concealing his gratification. He hadn’t tested the deal they previously made in a long while. With his trained Cardassian memory, he had taken plenty of mental images during their first encounter. However, he craved to feel.

Once Intendant Kira drank and ate her fill she mulled over her advisor’s motives. His obsession was with Ziyal, he claimed, and not with her. Yet she had seen no evidence of this lately. There had been flirtatious glances between them but nothing warranting alarm. Either she was really good or Elim Garak was lying about which woman he actually wanted. Either way, it was a credit to her talents. Either way the spider was being kept away from her little moth.

She was surprised to discover she wasn’t disgusted at the thought of the reptile in her bed. This time, she would be better prepared for him. She severely underestimated him last time.

When Garak returned to her quarters, she was dressed in a gown of golden silk. She swapped the silver crown for a gold circlet. She wore gold bracelets and high heeled sandals of gold thread. Her red hair clashed with the gold, making it appear more bronze than usual. Her eyes were outlined heavily with black kohl and her lips blood red. She was stroking a knife.

“Remember this?” she flashed a deceptive smile.

“Of course.”

“Do you want it back?”

“I have dozens like it. You said you wanted to have it.”

“Do you have these knives on you now?”

“No. Your guards would have found them.”

“I would hope so. I don’t want you cutting this fine gown or surprising me again.”

“That gown won’t be so hard to remove.”

The Intendant pressed the point of the blade to her breast, saying, “You would love it if I pierced my heart with this, wouldn’t you?”

“No, Intendant. If your goal is to die, I would prefer you allowed me to kill you.”

“Would you really kill me?” she pouted.

“If you ordered it.”

She laughed as though what he declared was a capital joke. He must have thought himself so terribly clever to say it. Then her eyes blazed. With all the red and gold colors they really did give off a dangerous and lovely glow.

“Do you expect me to believe that?” she spat.

“You are wise not to trust anyone. Although, if you want a quick and painless death, I wouldn’t try to use a knife to sever the heart. I keep my knives sharp, but it is still far too dull to properly sever a heart without great force and pain. A nick of the femoral artery will have you bleed out in seconds,” Garak patiently explained. 

“You mean this one?”

She hiked up her skirts to show him her leg, smooth and silky as her choice of gown. She tapped at the correct area with the handle of the knife, watching his eyes as he raked her.

“That is the one,” he nodded.

“I don’t want to die,” she told him. “As miserable as life can be, I love its potential. And where would Bajor be without me?”

“I would expect you to fight. No one enjoys taking life from those that don’t much care for it.”

“No, someone like you? You enjoy murder.”

“Define murder. Taking a life does not equate to murder in most circumstances,” he argued.

“I know you would murder me and justify it as a coup! Don’t lie, Garak!” she accused.

“You do know that is the safe and standard way in which a coup works? I still think your worst mistake was letting Skrain Dukat walk away from this station when you ousted him.”

Her anger was more than bravado this time. She pointed the knife at him as she began to shout.

“That was my decision to make and not yours! You are only my advisor and not my consort! Ugh, you would love that, wouldn’t you? Almost as much as making me a corpse!”

“Ziyal begged so sweetly for her father’s life.”

At that statement, the Intendant seethed but calmed herself. She pictured the hybrid girl’s tear streaked face. Yes, that had done much to sway her decision to spare that monster. Garak’s eyes went from her legs to her eyes as he sighed deeply.

“I understand why you are so fond of that girl.”

“No, you don’t!”

“My feelings may be more carnal but-“

“No more words, Garak! Strip!” she commanded.

As he obeyed, she made sure she was at more than arm’s length. She didn’t care to feel his leather belt on her skin this time. He didn’t inflict pain but that had been because she was distracted with other sensations. The welts he left stung her pride. She would get even for that and much more.

Once he stripped, she began to stroke him as before after kicking his belt as far as she could away. Then one of her guards handed her something and Garak heard a snapping sound. He was wary of that and from whence it came.

She had placed a tight silicone ring with an oval shape around the base of his shaft. The shape kept it from slipping and the device restricted his blood flow. Attached was a long string that she handed to the guards. He wondered what she the Intendant was up to.

“What is this contraption?” Garak demanded.

“You’ve never used this as a torture device before?” she looked genuinely surprised.

“No. How perverse do you think I am?”

“My forms of torment are far more sophisticated and I humiliate rather than cause lasting damage to the body. There’s also less ear piercing screams.”

“How kind of you to spare me.”

She lunged forward until she was close enough she nuzzled noses with him, chuckling, “Oh, I can be very kind. All you have to do is remember that this is my station, Garak! You follow my rules! It is the same way in my bedroom! You break my rules and you pay for it one way or another!”

He was exhilarated, despite himself. He had to admire this creature. She twirled the string like a kitten with a ball of yarn.

“To answer your question: This device has many names. To feed your fragile male ego, you can call it the triple crown. You will not be able to find release until I allow it by pulling the end of this string.”

“Strange,” he commented. “Last time you wanted me to finish as soon as possible. Now you want to delay my climax?”

“I want my fun tonight and I will extract full use out of you. I am turning you into a toy and a tool. You should be honored to be used.”

He nodded as if to say: That’s fair. He took it as a backhanded compliment in a way. She could call off their arrangement anytime. She had the power and was rubbing it in gleefully. He would do the same to her if their roles were reversed. It wasn’t like he didn’t desire her anyway. 

She removed her gown and he was treated to a feast for his eyes. She wore gold body chains around her waist in place of a bikini skirt and loose rope necklaces of gold around her neck that barely left anything to the imagination. She kept the heeled sandals and bracelets on. He was eager to touch her and yank those gold chains aside. 

“You recall the rule you kept insisting on breaking?” she asked.

“Yes. No kissing.”

“Right!” she pinched his cheek. “Break it once and I will make you sleep with that crown on!”

He didn’t want to know how much damage that would do to the nerves in his most precious part. It would likely cause the whole thing to fall off. He needed to take that threat seriously. Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed her that third time. He had behaved outrageously even for him and now he was paying for it.

If only he had the run of the station and Kira was his subordinate. He would make a slave of his woman. He would make her beg. Why did she have to be such a perilous space siren? He wanted to kill her almost as much as he wanted to ravish her now.

She gave him a devilish gaze and lay down on the luxurious bed she owned. He didn’t need any other gesture or verbal order. He ran his hands up her legs. They were baby soft and smooth. He slowly swept aside the gold chains, gazing back as mischievously into her large and dark eyes. He had never thought of brown eyes as beautiful until he saw Kira’s.

“May I, Intendant?” he hovered between her legs.

She licked her lips in answer.

He began to perform oral on her. She closed her eyes, parted her lips, and she moaned quietly at first. She had been looking forward to this in particular. It wasn’t often she was treated to it and enjoyed it less than half that time.

Garak did it for himself as much as he did for her. He didn’t want to risk chafing himself as he had done before when he was clumsy and inexperienced with women. He preferred them to be properly warmed up. He acquired a liking for both the taste and texture. If a man did the act right, he was never forgotten and didn’t have to rely on one simple thing to excite his partner.

As she moaned longer and louder, he swelled both with pride and blood. That made him realize the device was not going to make this easy on him. He was already feeling frustration and fatigue far out of his norm. He’d been anticipating this night and she had managed to spoil it for him without negative consequences for herself. He wanted to enter her as she climaxed and was worried he wouldn’t be able to achieve that. 

Somehow, he managed it. She was on cloud nine and having him thrust inside at that moment made her spring up and clutch his shoulders and cry out. He tried to maximize that moment. Her gold painted nails dug into his scales and ridges. He gritted his teeth but he loved the challenge and sensation. He let out a groan.

He got bold and said huskily, “Admit that you were glad I wanted a repeat with you.”

“Do you really think I want to hear words out of your vulgar mouth?”

In a near suicidal gesture, he placed a hand around her throat, “You like it when I squeeze here. Just a little. Will you at least admit that?”

He gently squeezed her throat.

“Ooohhhh,” she opened and then closed her eyes and gasped.

He grinned with triumph. Her reactions were all the ‘yes’ he needed. The Intendant experienced an aftershock thanks to that squeeze and his maddening, cocky grin.

“More, Garak!” she ordered as she matched his look. “We’ve just begun! Go on! Faster!”

“As you wish, dear Intendant.”

He already had an inkling of what she liked. He quickened his movement and toyed with the gold necklaces across her breasts. They made delightful tinkling sounds with her smallest movements and flashed dazzlingly in the light. He liked what they hid better. 

As he worked her up again, he started to feel the strain increase. Damn her humiliating ‘crown’! It wasn’t just stopping his climax, it was holding him back. He was getting a bit light headed. He took his frustration out as he snapped at the fastenings of her body chains and the necklaces and treated her breasts to a tongue bath and gnawed at her neck.

The Intendant burst into laughter, sensing him stalling. She asked mockingly, “Would you like me to release you and call it an early night?”

He retorted, “Are you self conscious always trying to hide your body from me?”

“I’m keeping it interesting.”

“You try too hard.”

“Do I?” her smugness waned a tiny bit.

She gripped him as he was on the slick slide out of her and she pulled herself away, tapping his shoulder. He took it that meant it was her turn. He lay down. She climbed on top of him. He realized she was going to tease him mercilessly but he was grateful for a break of some sort. He was being punished and he was used to doling out the punishment.

“You are the one that came to me this morning,” she reminded him.

“Because Ziyal-“

She swung a fist in the air but didn’t hit him, “Bullshit, Garak! Stop lying."

Luckily he didn’t flinch, “You don’t really know the difference between a lie and the truth. All that matters to you is your ego.”

“And you are good at reaching beyond your station!”

“I almost always get what I want eventually.”

“Who you want, you mean!”

He let out an exaggerated sigh, “I’m getting bored. Release me.”

“No. No, no, no, no, no!” she laughed wickedly. “It’s not going to be that easy!”

“Release me if you don’t want me!”

She slid herself on and around his head, “If you didn’t want me, you couldn’t stay hard like this!”

“Ziyal wouldn’t feel much different.”

“Why didn’t you go behind my back and sleep with her already?”

“You would have impaled me on a spike! I’m not that reckless!”

“Irrelevant! If you really wanted her, she would be squirming beneath you so sweetly!”

She took only the tip of him inside her and froze where she was. He did his best to remain calm. In reality, this was a strange new agony. He was very familiar with traditional pain. The Intendant wielded pleasure like no other, twisting it into a unique form of pain. It was an art form, truly.

“What do you think of this?” she sang. “Do you want me to move up or down?”

“I despise it! At least move!”

He compulsively reached for her and pulled her down hard upon him. He knew she could take it and giggled as a result. He was proving her point and not the other way around.

She began to nip at his scales on his chest, relishing his hisses and growls. He did flinch when she moved to his collar bone. She moved so slowly and delicately, slowing her motions down below at the same time. He almost opened his mouth to ask her to stop but his thoughts were at odds. He wanted it to go on forever even if it killed him.

She paused to whisper in his ear, “You’ve tortured and mutilated and murdered, Elim Garak. But does anyone love you? Does anyone actually find you desirable? Were all your partners forced or scared out of their simpering little minds?”

“Oh, plenty were more than willing,” he bristled defensively.

“Really? Have you ever had a man want you so bad that he actually trembled before he even touched you? Have you had a woman hunger for you to the point that she sobbed and cried tears of desperate want? That is true power!”

“Being feared is better than being loved.”

“That’s where you and I differ! Why can’t I have both? I want to be feared and loved. I get my way every time!”

She took his sensitive neck ridges between her lips. His breath became heavy and thick. She was a master of nibbles and nips. His neck was even more sensitive than other male Cardassians and certainly more sensitive than hers. He didn’t think she knew that before. 

Intendant Kira felt more powerful than ever before as she reduced the proud and sadistic Cardassian man into a quivering and melting mess beneath her. It seemed she had found his weakness! 

“Release me!”

"What did you just say?”

“Release me, Intendant.” 

How had she managed to get him to say those words? He was horrified at himself.

“Beg me to. Sweetly!”

Garak groaned. How many times was she going to make him ask? Must he weep? He wasn’t sure if he could. Instead of being merciful, she worked herself into another climax easily. He didn’t understand why she didn’t release him and finish them both together on a high note. That was the ideal.

By now she had climaxed three times and should be satisfied. He got hopeful when she dismounted and stared down at him, panting and wiping sweat from her brow. Garak narrowed his eyes, switching to defiance when she still made no further move.

“Let me back on top. I’m not done yet. I can outlast you!”

“That’s not how men and women work, Garak. Men capable of multiple orgasms are rare. Cardassian men are relentless, but even they are usually a one and done deal. I could continue to go all night with my guards!” her voice dripped with contempt. “When I want a marathon, I gather multiple men or merely one patient woman!”

“I want to climax on my terms! Your device won’t stop me!”

“Be honest with yourself and with me for your own sake. You are starting to go numb, aren’t you?”

He shook his head in denial.

She tested him by taking him in her mouth. She had an especially stupid Terran that joked they called it a blowjob because it was a woman’s job to suck there. She threw that failed comedian into the mines with express instructions to Supervisor Odo to break him. Odo had obeyed that order enthusiastically. The next time she happened upon the man, he begged her for death. Of course, she wasn’t the one that granted it to him. She let nature take her vengeance instead.

She could tell within seconds that Garak was silently suffering. The device she made him wear wasn’t supposed to be worn more than thirty minutes. They had definitely gone longer than that. She could see a tell-tale bluish tint when she examined him.

The Intendant hated to waste a good thing and she decided she had punished Garak enough. She didn’t give him time to react. In a short stride, she seized the string to his triple crown and gave it a hard yank, releasing Garak. He cried out in frustration and sweet relief. He almost passed out because he was taken completely off guard and he underestimated how much the cursed device was restricting his blood flow. 

Intendant Kira stroked the cheek of her nearest guard, “Let him stew in his shame for a spell and then kick him out. I am taking a shower. I want the bed clean and empty by the time I come back.”

“Yes, Intendant.”

Garak almost laughed at himself. He had decided to gamble on bedding the Intendant! What else had he expected?

She said to him, “Remember that all you have to do is follow my rules and accept my power and I can be very, very kind!”

He wrenched off the humiliating crown once she was gone and hastily dressed himself. He cleaned only what he absolutely needed to. He resented that she had denied him control of such a basic and personal body function.

When the guards followed him out, he swore there was a bit of envy in their eyes. The next time he was given prisoners, he’d have to find a woman that resembled Kira Nerys as much as possible. Perhaps that would be a safer way of easing his desires in the future. For now, the Intendant held all the cards.


End file.
